walking_dead_x_call_of_duty_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
William Carver
William Carver, more commonly known as “'Carver'” or “'Bill'”, is a main character and an antagonist who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. Ruthless, brutal and violent, William is the leader of a community built around an abandoned Howe's Hardware. He serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 1. Character Bio TBA. Overview Personality William Carver is highly intelligent and charismatic, but also cunning, manipulative and ruthless. He firmly believes that people must be hardened in order to survive in the post-apocalyptic world, going so far as to murder people whom he deems a threat to his community, such as Reggie. He identifies himself as a leader, and frequently alludes to Darwinism when discussing the role of leaders to guide less capable people whose nature it is to follow others. He frequently attempts to sow mistrust and enmity among potential enemies, such as when he attempts to advise Clementine that the cabin group could not be trusted. Carver was relentless in his objectives and a brilliant tracker, evident in how he was able to track the cabin survivors to North Carolina from his camp in Tennessee. Carver’s charisma and intelligence hide an extremely violent streak as well. Carver first displayed this aggressive nature when confronted Carlos, punching the man in the face for spitting on him and later tortured him into submission, beating him and breaking his fingers. When taking the group back to his community, he had no qualms with hitting children, slapping Clementine to the ground. He also enjoyed forcing others to be violent, not minding Troy hitting Clementine and forcing Carlos to slap his daughter, Sarah. Later, he heavily beat a captured Luke, bruising his ribs and face then (when Kenny claimed blame for a stolen radio) Carver used the radio to knock Kenny down before savagely beating Kenny so viciously that it may have caused brain damage and crippled his left eye, not stopping when Bonnie made him aware of a breach. Within the corner of Carver’s office lies an extremely bloodied swivel chair, attached to a pair of handcuffs and placed over a sheet of plastic, which Bill uses as a makeshift interrogation and torture area. Alvin himself can be shown in the chair, completely drenched in blood and beaten within an inch of his life by Carver. Carver’s psychopathic tendencies became more pronounced during his death, when he mockingly goaded Kenny into beating him with a crowbar. Carver’s malicious torture techniques towards individuals he deems disloyal or expendable, as well as his tendency for murder, most likely contributed to the Cabin Group’s immense fear and hatred towards him, culminating in their decision to escape from his camp twice. Carver justifies his actions by proclaiming they are for the sake of survival and that he wishes things to be different. The extent of his insanity is noticeably when he stated he would rather shoot Rebecca and her unborn child (which he wilfully believed was his) than let her take it away from him. Carver's use of Darwinism foreshadowed the fate for some of the leaving survivors. Before being beaten, he refers to those leaving the room as "lambs to the slaughter" with no "shepherd to guide you". He also insults Carlos helping people leave, snidely joking to him and the others, "yeah, go on, let the sheep out of the pen. We'll see how long that lasts." Subsequently, some of the survivors end up dead. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carver’s life before or as the outbreak began. He only mentions that he dislikes “Yankee weather” and had not been “north” prior to the apocalypse. Thus, he may have lived in the southern United States. Post-Apocalypse It is unknown how he and the rest of his initial group members found Howe's Hardware or how he became the leader for approximately two years in the zombie apocalypse, but it's shown that he had a sexual encounter with Alvin's wife, Rebecca, who shortly thereafter became pregnant with a baby which he assumed to be his. He eventually began using Tavia to gather other survivors in surrounding areas. Bonnie stated during "In Harm's Way" that Carver was a capable and nice leader when not overtaxed. It's further revealed that he encouraged healthy lifestyles - he didn't let the Howe's survivors smoke or drink alcohol, hiding all alcoholic beverages somewhere that Bonnie seems to know. Carver was also known for his disagreements with Luke about how he ran things at Howe's. At some point, Carver and Luke were at odds about his leadership. Things got to the point where Rebecca claimed it was "unbearable". Carver discovered that a group consisting of Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, Nick, Pete, Helen, Carlos, and Carlos' daughter, Sarah, had run away from his community. Believing the child that Rebecca is pregnant with is his, he pursues the group, with the help of his men, notably Bonnie, Johnny, and Troy. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carver has killed: *Roman (Off-Screen, Presumed) *Victor (Off-Screen, Presumed) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Colt Python *Knife *AK-47 Relationships TBA. Appearances *''A House Divided'' *''In Harm's Way'' Quotes Trivia *William Carver is one of the few characters in the series who knows about Richtofen’s Grand Scheme, which possibly explains why he may be plotting to kill him. *Carver’s voices actor, Michael Madsen, is also the voice of "Finn" O'Leary, who was a playable character from the 'Call of Duty: Black Ops II' Zombies map, Mob of the Dead. *When Carver is talking to Clementine in the lodge, he comments how the white King on a chessboard is three moves away from checkmate. This foreshadows his defeat in Episode 3: **Move 1: Clementine jumps on him. **Move 2: Kenny punches him in the face, making him stumble back. **Move 3: Luke wrestles his AK-47 from him and holds him at gunpoint. He is now cornered by everyone else (the black pieces) and is in checkmate. *Carver noticeably uses only the formal form of anyone’s name, yet most people in the community refers to him as “William” or “Bill”, the later of the two being “informal”. References TBA. External Links *William Carver (Original Timeline) Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters